Friendly Enemies
by QueenofRedonda
Summary: What if Mamoru and Usagi went to the same high school? A fluffy one shot of how they would get together in their civilian lives.


_AN: I wrote this one shot because I felt bad that I hadn't updated FFYL. I'm on spring break and I left my computer in my apt; I'm visiting my parents' home so I'm stuck without the chapter I had started writing. So without further ado, a short one shot revolving around their civilian lives. AU, Japanese names, and they go to the same high school ;)_

* * *

Mamoru woke up at his usual time, 5:30 am. He went for a jog and came back and showered. He made himself pancakes for breakfast and had enough time to read the morning paper. It was his usual routine; it was a calm start to his day. He left for school and decided he'd take his motorcycle to school today. Although his motorcycle had no space compared to his red corvette, he knew there were other benefits of taking his motorcycle. A grin spread across his face as he headed towards school, he didn't want to be late.

In a white two-story home, Usagi jumped out of bed with about 15 minutes to get ready for school. She was used to this, and now, being a sophomore in high school, had so much experience getting ready while avoiding being late that she only needed ten minutes. She smirked to herself as she applied light make-up. Her complexion was abnormally perfect, so she usually only ever applied mascara and lip-gloss. She grabbed some toast and headed out the door. Her brother Shingo had already left, and she appreciated how he had been growing up and turning into a gentleman. Of course, he was always 'protecting her from boys', which she thought was cute but would never let him know that.

Outside, a car was waiting for her. Mina's 16th birthday present from her parents was a new car and she loved driving, so when she wasn't running late, she would pick up Usagi since it was on her way to school. Everyone was surprised that Mina had passed her driving test on her first try. After their reactions to her news, she had winked at them and flashed her infamous V pose, raising suspicions as to how she really did manage to pass that test.

Of course Mina would never tell that her driving instructor during the test had gone gaga after realizing he was to either pass or fail Sailor V's driving test. Her acting career had been put on hold while she attended high school, but every now and then she ran into a fan.

At Azabu High School, the usual cliques were all chattering away. Mamoru of course dismissed everyone with a wave or a disinterested glance, but he made his way to were his friends were all sitting, at the only bench that was at the front of the school.

"Hey Chiba, where's the car?" his friend Jed sat up, giving him room to sit on.

"Felt like changing it up. I also didn't feel like pumping gas"

Mamoru had never been one to bask in the spotlight, but his friends had been bringing out all sorts of quirks in him that he'd never thought he had. Of course the last two years had brought about a lot of changes in his life, and a certain blonde had everything to do with it.

Across from him, his friends Noel and Zack were busy. Zack was trying to help Noel cram for their first period chemistry test. His oldest friend, Motoki was busy with his girlfriend Reika. To his right was Keith, who was also in their class but was busy napping. He'd done his cramming at night and had gotten about three hours of sleep, but was prepared.

The student parking lot was a few feet away, and they could see a black car screeching to a halt as it narrowly avoided being rammed by a truck. They then heard a shriek that they all would recognize everywhere, and Keith jumped up, knowing that voice even in his sleep.

Mina stepped out of the black BMW and proceeded to yell at the junior guy who had not been looking and almost crashed into them. She was petite like Serena, but she was also capable of scaring even grown men when she went off on them. After the guy apologized and gave her his parking spot she went back to her car where Serena was looking at her phone, not slightly phased that they had almost been crashed.

They both made their way to the entrance of the school, waving at everyone they knew and even some of the freshmen boys who were staring at them. Both of them blew a kiss in the direction of one lucky nerdy-looking guy and then saw they had an audience. Mamoru gave his girlfriend a mock glare and she winked at him as she and Mina made their way to join the cheerleaders.

Usagi herself was not surprised that she made the team, she was still surprised as to why she had tried out, but she loved it. She was really good at it, and so was Mina, who also served as co-captain of the volleyball team. Though they were only sophomores, they were already the two favorites who their coach thought would be captains next year, having made the varsity team their freshmen year. After socializing with the girls for a few minutes they both walked over to the bench. Usagi smiled as she met Mamoru's gaze as he laughed at something that Jed had said. She remembered how before he was her 'enemy' and now, they had been together for two years.

She walked up to him and sat on his lap, enjoying the few minutes before the bell rang. She sighed as he leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. She loved him and could not get enough of him, his scent, his boy-ish grin and his hair that always seemed to look disheveled but put together. She was even starting to like his green jacket that had been his signature look.

The bell rang and they all walked off to class. Of course Mamoru walked Usagi, and Keith and Mina went their own way. Ami was sick that day and Rei went to another school, unfortunately for Jed. Makoto went to Azabu High, but since she was a senior, she did not have a first period.

The school day went by incredibly fast for Usagi, and during her last class, she couldn't help but think to how she had ended up dating Mamoru. Of course she had always had a crush on him, since the 7th grade, but she never admitted to it. Likewise, Mamoru would never admit that Usagi was the reason he had never dated anyone before her.

As she sat there, her thoughts drifted to how her first day at Azabu High, and how Mamoru had unknowingly caused everything…

* * *

It was Usagi's first day and she walked into school with Mina and Ami to her sides. They were freshmen, and as freshmen were expected to stay under the radar. However, that was not possible. Ami was soon befriended by both the chess and computer club presidents who did not subtly express their desires for her to join their clubs. Mina had been invited to the volleyball team, she had been playing since she was eight and she had a spot on the Azabu team the day she completed eighth grade. Usagi was not so lucky. She was also noticed by everyone, but it was all thanks to Mamoru.

Mamoru had never stressed about the first day of school, but now, he had a reason to. Usagi was going to be at the same school as he, and he was on the verge of a breakdown. What if she found a boyfriend there? What if she pretended she didn't know him? To avoid any of these situations, he decided he'd have to stake his claim on her. After all, he was respected and some what feared by his peers.

Of course the only way to ensure Usagi did not ignore him and did not meet any other boys ways to walk up to her as soon as she walked into school. And of course he had to wrap an arm around her shoulders as he walked her to her first class.

Usagi was not pleased that Mamoru had taken the liberty to invade her personal space. But she also did not stop him from walking her to class. If Mamoru had been looking at her instead of glaring at the boys who looked at Usagi, he would have seen she was smiling.

Usagi still had the mentality that Mamoru was out to get her, she decided she would have to retaliate some how.

The perfect opportunity arose later that day at the Crown arcade. She ended up arguing with him over something trivial like always. She had tripped and he had teased her about it. Except this time their argument did not lead to shrieks.

"Really Odango, you're still klutzing out?"

"And I see you still can't stop teasing me. What are you? Five?"

"At least I don't look five"

"Jerk"

"Giving up already?"

"You know Mamoru-baka, I bet I can be more graceful than you."

"Really? I'd like to see that. I mean, if you could manage that I'd bow down to you." Mamoru smirked. He liked getting her all riled up.

"Mamoru, I am so graceful I could even make the cheerleading team."

"Odango, you in sports spells disaster."

"I bet you I could. If you're too scared to risk it I understand."

"You're on. So what's at stake?"

"It's going to be a secret. That makes it more interesting."

Mamoru looked at her and could not help the grin that spread across his face. Usagi picked up her milkshake and left, with a grin that was just as wide as Mamoru's.

The next few days they were both very civil to each other, and Mamoru walked her to her classes. Both of their friends had noticed that the bet had brought them both together, and the cheer tryouts were still a few days away. At first Usagi and Mamoru told their friends they were crazy, and that there was nothing going on but they both realized they were very wrong.

Mamoru knew he liked Usagi, and regardless of who won the bet, he would take her on a real date. He was conflicted because if he won the bet, he could say he won a date with her, but she might also be sad because if he won, she would probably be upset over not making the team. But if she did make the team, he could not ask for anything, and he would be subject to her terms which would probably include him buying her milkshakes for a year. Regardless, he decided it was time to step up and be honest with her about his feelings.

Usagi had no worries about making the team. She was enjoying the time she spent with Mamoru and though they still bickered it was always teasing to cover up their flirting. She was at home, and decided she'd ask for a kiss when she won the bet.

Why was she so sure she'd make the team? Well as only Mina, Ami and Keith knew, she had been a competitive gymnast up till she had met Mamoru, ironically. She remembered everything she had been taught, and she knew it was sneaky of her, but she could only laugh as she imagined the face Mamoru would make when he saw her perfect somersaults.

They day of the tryouts Ami, Mamoru and his friends were there to see how it went for her. She was wearing pink leggings and a white sports bra, much to Mamoru's liking. Mina was also trying out, and after her impeccable routine, everyone knew she was in.

Usagi was next and Mamoru was eager to see what she could do. At this point, Keith thought it might be funny to mention she had been a gymnast.

"Mamoru, what are you going to do when you lose the bet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've known Usa since we were kids and she's got this in the bag."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well she used to be on a competitive gymnastics team. These cheer routines will be nothing compared to being on a balance beam." Keith had expected maybe a frown or something that showed displeasure, but to his surprise, Mamoru only smiled.

_Usako is just full of surprises.._

Usagi's routine was nothing short of spectacular. She managed to get even the other girls who were trying out to cheer for her. She was just that good.

When Usagi saw Mamoru after her routine, she smirked at him.

"Pretty sure that means I win."

"Guess so. So what's it gonna be Odango?"

She stepped closer and whispered into his ear "Kiss me you baka".

* * *

After school, Usagi had the biggest smile plastered on her face. She found Mamoru waiting for her by his motorcycle and she put on her helmet as he told her about where he was taking her.

"I was thinking we could get something to eat and then stop by the beach for a while. Hold on okay?"

"Mamo-chan I need to pick up clothes if we're going to the beach"

"Okay but be quick. I don't think I can face your dad if you're packing a bathing suit."

"Mamo-chan you know my dad likes you, well at least I think he does. I'll be fast though." She held onto him as he drove towards her house and whispered I love you.

Mamoru decided he would take his bike to school more often if it meant more moments like these.

* * *

_AN part two: Sorry for the lame names I gave the Shittennou. I couldn't think of any Japanese names that would suit them/start with their respective letters._


End file.
